


Who's sleeping with the boss?

by khrG27lover



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrG27lover/pseuds/khrG27lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna's got a new lover, but no one knows who it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains hints from my other stories, but can be read as an individual piece as well. I apologize in advance, I have no beta for this story, so there maybe spelling and grammar mistakes.

Rumors were spreading through the mansion about Tsunayoshi’s lover; no one knew who it is, not even his most trusted Guardians. Some of them have made educated guesses, but he has never admitted to them being right, which leads many of them to believe that they were wrong, only to guess again. It was like an endless cycle in the mansion, some were even starting to bet wagers as to who it was. 

The thought about money, only peeked the interest of an ex-arcobaleno Varia member Mammon. He truthfully could careless as to who the Vongola boss was sleeping with, but the thought of money and that it could enter his pockets at any given moment, lead him to accept bets from anyone that is willing to wager, all of them had placed money on the Vongola Guardians or members of CEDEF or Varia. Some thought that it was Mammon for a while as he was always appearing in the mansion alone and most of the time it was only where their boss was, but to their dismay Mammon told them that they were dead wrong, since he only came for missions and to accept the money for the bets. 

The next person they expected was Tsuna’s right-hand man Gokudera Hayato the Storm Guardian. The reason being that the was extremely loyal even more than any right-hand man is to be, to the point that he would revert to that of a lost puppy following his boss around, or a raging storm when he was left behind. The numbers of bets being placed on him are endless, and it ranged from all over the Vongola not just from those that work in the mansion, but also those that work in Varia and CEDEF, even some of the allied families were placing bets on him. To this dismay it wasn’t said puppy that had won his heart, it’s true that he loved his boss but not in that manner, as some stupid baseball idiot had taken that place.

Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya were the next two, that people placed bets on, which only lead them to be tied. Both had originally wanted nothing to do with the brunette in the beginning, now both had rooms in the mansion and were a part of the family and were trusted as much as the other Guardians. The thought of the mist Guardian and the brunette being together made sense to some as Mukuro was willing to listen to what the brunette wanted to say and even started eating with the rest of the family even if it was not very often that he did. The Cloud Guardian on the other hand and the brunette also made sense, since he wasn’t one to be bound to anyone for as long as anyone can remember, yet here he was in the mansion it’s true that his room was the farthest from everyone else but he still was in the building and he even attended their monthly meetings without complaining or bribing him. Much to Mukuro’s dismay and continuous perverted attempts to getting the boss into bed with him only to end up in Dr Shamal’s office as a bloody mess, it wasn’t him and trust me he tried or rather still continues to try, you would think after his first attempt of crawling into the brunette’s bed naked only to be dragged down the hall in a half conscious state a couple minutes later that he would have learned. It wasn’t Hibari either, it’s true that he has feelings for the brunette and has had them for years he never was able to convince himself to act on them, he figures that if he ever works up the courage then he would act on it, but he wasn’t sure as the best way to go about it and he wasn’t about to ask anyone for help.

The Varia leader is another that some of the workers thought is a good choice, as for a long time he despised the brunette only to turn around and to work under him. No one voiced this idea out loud in fear of what the scary short tempered leader would do to them, and he could careless who you were, he would put you in your place if you said anything stupid and annoying. Xanxus was definitely a good choice he was tied with two others with the number of bets, and most were almost certain that he was sleeping with the boss, as whenever they were together the brunette had a hard time looking at the Varia boss, everyone in the meeting between the two couldn’t help but think that the brunette was flustered since the Varia boss would do nothing but stare at him as if signaling that he was ready to go another round whenever the other was ready. Nope it wasn’t Xanxus, as the brunette grew up he found that his strength grew as well, which lead him to somewhat respect him and to him that was good enough. In a strange way he did his best to act like an older brother, more like a distant relative at best. Besides there was a loud mouth shark that could usually be found in his bed in the morning, but only the Varia members knew of their boss’s relationship with the shark so no one in the Varia bothered to place bets on their boss, they focused on the others around the brunette.

A couple of people even thought that Doctor Shamal was sleeping with the boss, mainly due to the fact that his motto was that he wouldn’t look after male patients and then all of a sudden he was taking care of anyone who walked into his office that resided between the meeting room and Tsuna’s personal office. It wasn’t him at all, the change in his patients was due to the fact that Tsuna refused to pay him a cent if he didn’t start looking after anyone that walked into his office no matter their age or gender, which caused the Doctor to submit to the brunette and as for the reason of the close proximity of their offices was due to the fact that his main patients that entered was Gokudera due to his Bianchi-phobia as he was never sure as to when she would appear; it was mainly around Tsuna’s office as she was there to see him, and the perverted pineapple Mukuro since every time he entered Shamal instantly knew that he had tried molesting the brunette again who was the cause of the injuries. 

Belphegor the Varia Storm Guardian was one that a few people that could be it, as he didn’t seem to mind the brunettes company every now and again at least that’s what some thought when the two where outside of closed doors, as for what happened behind those doors now one knew as it caused most people to turn red in the face. The one day that Prince the Ripper brought the Varia reports he had delivered them personally to the brunette and stayed for a couple of hours in the office with the brunette, which was unheard of since they still weren’t on speaking terms. It wasn’t him, since he was having too much fun with a certain frog and if you wanted the details well you wouldn’t get them since princes don’t socialize with peasants.

The brunette’s blond none blood self-appointed relative was another that some thought could be him, well that was mainly due to the fact that some saw their relationship was more like that of two lovers than of two relatives, but that only occurred when the blond visited alone and without his men. The two of them were known to go out and have fun wither it be for a drink, dinner or a movie, anything that could relax the two boss’s nerves after a busy day of filling out paper work and dealing with troublesome guardians. Other than that, everyone knew that whoever bet on this blond was drunk while placing their bet, since the brunette and the blond had said it multiple times, that they were nothing more than siblings. 

A couple of people were even thinking that it was the young brown haired, blue eyed man Basil, that still remains working under his father in CEDEF. Mainly due to the connection that him and the brunette has, as they both can’t stand listening to Iemitsu go on and on about how proud he was about his son, and bragging on and on about the brunette to anyone that was willing to listen, mainly being his usual self. The brunette would be lying if he hadn’t said that he had considered getting Lal Mirch to go and smack him the same way that she did Colonnello, to make him stop as the brunette was tired of the way his father acted especially about how protective he was. Basil was appointed the person among the CEDEF that was to hold Iemitsu down when the man first found out that his son had a lover and that it was a man, since he was more than sure the brunette had been tricked into the relationship and swore that if he ever found him, he would be dead. Basil was also the go between for the members of CEDEF mainly the brunette appointed him as such so that he wouldn’t have to deal with father as often then need be, as he was prone to get massive headaches whenever his father decided to stop by unexpected. But no it wasn’t Basil either, the brunette saw him more as a brother and friend, while Basil still believes that he isn’t worthy of such a relationship. 

Reborn the ex-arcobaleno, Spartan home tutor or the spawn of Satan; at least that’s what Dino and the brunette think of him, at least not when he was anywhere near by in fear that he would read their minds and would torture, I mean train them in some totally crazy way. He is one of the people that tied with Xanxus and he is quiet popular among bettors due to the connection that he was with the brunette, and since they were teacher and student it only added to the lure of the two being a couple. To some Reborn seemed to truly care about the brunette to the point that he was almost possessive of him, but to others it appeared more as if he was torturing said brunette and adding more work to him, to keep him in his office for extended hours and out of sight from everyone else. His feelings towards said brunette still remained a mystery to those close to him, and it truly irked him as his student was keeping a secret like this away from him, he could care less about him keeping it from everyone else, but him not knowing something was unheard of. Sure he had warned or rather threatened him with extra work if he didn’t tell him who it was, but for the brunette not backing down from his threat just made it even harder on the greatest hitman.

Yamamoto Takashi the brunette’s friend and Rain Guardian and left-hand man. Who is an easy going, laid back kind of guy, some that were coming to place bets for their first try were surprised to find his name on the betting list, since he appears nothing more than someone close to the brunette, yet there were people among them that thought he was sleeping with their boss. While it’s true that he is close to the brunette and has been since they were in middle school with the other guardians that doesn’t mean that he hasn’t wanted to be with his boss, but at the same time he knew that it would never happen since his heart was already captured by a set of green eyes and he was certain that he would never be free of them. So it’s obvious to say that he isn’t the one that holds his friends heart, but he will help cut down that person if he hurts the brunette in anyway.

The last person on the list and the other person tied with Xanxus and Reborn; much to his pleasure of being tied with Reborn, is none other than the ex-arcobaleno Colonnello. Who came a couple times a week only to drag the brunette out of his office and into the surrounding forest for hours, and then to see the brunette return hours later with a hand on his lower back while complaining that he wouldn’t be able to sit properly for days. No one could blame their boss for falling for the blond ex-COMSUBIN member as he was dreamy not only in the eyes of females, but to some males as well. But to all of their dismay it was revealed that he only came to train the brunette and as for his issue with sitting it was because he seemed while he was sitting in the office he had been sitting to long so the sudden constant movement caused him to have back spasms. It also seemed that the blond was still in love with the other ex-COMSUBIN member and his ex-teacher Lal Mirch who is a member of CEDEF, even though she continued to avoid him and preferred to punish him due to her embarrassment every time he tried to hit on her.

 

Somewhere hidden from the many eyes that Tsuna could always feel watching him whenever he was outside of his office or bedroom, he wasn’t a fool he knew about the betting and the rumors going around about him and his lover, but he didn’t let it bother him as long as they didn’t bother him with questions then he didn’t see the harm in letting them continue. He rolled over so that he was laying on his back so that he could see the wide and accepting sky above them, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw his lovers face a couple feet above him since he was using his lap as a pillow, he smiled seeing his lovers face was red making it almost the same color as his hair and eyes. ‘These are the moments that I enjoy more than anything, so let the others bet all their money away, they’ll never figure it out.’


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the sequel to Who's sleeping with Tsuna? (I couldn't come up with a proper name)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...If I did there would so by Yaoi in it.

It's been a month since the betting began. Mammon was quite happy with the amount of money he had gotten already, but that didn't mean that he didn't want more. And so, the betting continued even when no one was any closer to finding out the true identity of Vongola Decimo's lover.

Tsuna was getting tired of the continuous stares he was getting and he was really getting tired of Reborn's continuous threats of more work. Tsuna knew from experience that Reborn would most likely give him the extra work either he told him or not. The brunet couldn't help but wonder why everyone was so fascinated with finding out who he was sleeping with. Why couldn't they just realize that his personal life was none of their business?

Tsuna let out a sigh before running his hands through his hair in frustration, a habit that he kept from when he was a kid. He had to complete his paperwork before lunch, or there will be consequences. It was definitely going to be a long day.

A couple of minutes had passed when the door opened and Tsuna turned his attention to the entrance to see two people walking into his office, one with really short blond hair, the other with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"We've arrived, Sawada-dono."

"Otou-san, Basil."

"Yo Tsuna, we came for lunch with my cute son!" stated his father.

"Otou-san, lunch isn't for another two hours."

His father looked up at the clock "Oh, you're right!" he gave his son a large smile.

"I'm sorry, Sawada-dono. He got more excited the closer it got to lunch and Master wouldn't sit still in his office until the time that we were meant to leave."

Tsuna let out another sigh; he knew that his father was easily excited when it came to him and Kaa-san. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Basil and the other members of CEDEF. "It's fine, Basil. I still have some more work that needs to be done, you're more than welcome to wait here, as long as you're quiet…" he stared at his father. "Or I'm sure my guardians are around somewhere and would be willing to keep you company."

"It's been a while since I've spoken with Gokudera-dono and Yamamoto-dono."

"I've been meaning to speak to Reborn."

"Ah, in that case…Reborn, go spend some time with Otou-san"

A dark figure, dressed in his usual suit and fedora with a yellowish orange strip that was hiding his eyes, walked out of a part of the room that was engulfed in shadows, a small green chameleon is sitting in its usual spot along the rim of the fedora.

"Make sure you don't slack off…" replied Reborn as he began walking towards the door. "Or you're not getting any lunch." He whispered the last bit, knowing that his ex-student would hear him.

"We'll see you at lunch, Tsuna!" Stated his father before following Reborn towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Sawada-dono." Basil bowed before leaving the office.

Tsuna let out a sigh, once again thinking, 'oh yes, this is going to be a long day.' He returned to his work, the thought of Reborn's threat kept echoing in his head, he knew that it would become true if his work wasn't completed. He worked hard for the next couple of hours, just barely finishing his work in time to join the others for lunch. After placing his pen down, he stretched his arm, removing any kinks out of his joints from sitting so long, before making his way to the dining room where everyone would be waiting for him.

When he was about halfway to the dining room, he could hear a bunch of yelling and could easily tell who was making all the noise. He walked into the room, finding more than the regular group waiting for him.

"VOOIII! I didn't know that you were going to be here, brat!" Squalo stated while facing Basil.

"Shi, shi, shi…Do you want to play with the Prince?" Belgephor twirled a knife on his index finger while facing Gokudera.

Gokudera was already on his last nerve. "What are you guys doing here? Juudaime never said anything about you bastards coming today."

"Shi, shi, shi…"

Tsuna turned his attention towards the end of the table, seeing that Xanxus was sitting with his usual demeanor, including the wine glass in his hands. It was hard not to notice that Levi was waiting at the Varia leader's hands and feet, which was really nothing out of the ordinary. Lussuria was being his usual flamboyantly gay self while he appeared to be talking to Ryohei, who looked like he was hoping for some kind of an escape. Tsuna was going to let them be since this was the way it always was until, he saw Gokudera pulling out his dynamites and Squalo swinging his sword around. "Stop!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards him. "Put your weapons away, I want the dining room in one piece!" Tsuna turned his attention back to the Varia leader. "I didn't know that you were coming. Xanxus, but since your here you all can join us for lunch," Xanxus didn't answer; he just sat there in silence. "Everyone, please take a seat, I'm more than certain that lunch is ready for us."

They do as told and the brunet had to admit that lunch went rather well despite the random argument between Bel and Fran, which ended with Fran's frog hat being skewered by the prince's knives and a couple of times by Mukuro's trident due to some random snarky remarks.

Like every meal when the Varia stopped by, it always ended with the brunet letting out a sigh due to the antics of everyone in the room, but this time, he was glad that nothing was destroyed.

The doors to the dining room opened just as everyone was getting ready to leave. Tsuna didn't need to rely on his intuition to know who had entered, since he only had one appointment this afternoon. Nevertheless, he looked to the doorway to see that his hunch was correct. A redhead, who - despite being ten years older from when they first met - still remains covered in bandages, walked into the dining room. "You're early, Enma," Tsuna smiled at the redhead.

"Sorry…" replied the redhead.

"It was our idea to bring him here early. He was driving us crazy with the way he acts like a lovesick kid!" said Aoba.

Enma began blushing and it wasn't helping that everyone was staring at him, which only caused him to turn even redder.

"What did you say?" Gokudera asked despite being completely shocked.

Reborn looked at the red-faced redhead, before looking at his ex-student, but something more interesting caught his attention and caused him to smirk.

If Tsuna had seen the smirk on the ex-Arcobaleno's face, he certainly would have instantly known what was going on through his mind, but no, his attention was on the redhead who looked like his head was going to pop from the excessive blood rushing to his face.

Tsuna grabbed Enma's arm and started pulling him down the hall and back to his office, the entire time he could feel a murderous aura behind him. They weren't even halfway to his office when he could hear the sound of many footsteps coming up behind them; the murderous aura seemed to have multiplied. He easily recognized one as Hibari's, he wasn't sure what had caused the skylark to become that angry, but he can't help but think that there was a certain pineapple involved. He could also swear that he heard some crashing sounds coming from where the way they had came from.

By the time they got halfway to his office, Tsuna started noticing that the number of people in the mansion multiplied, he recognized some of them, from his trips to the mansion that the Varia resided in and the CEDEF office. 'What's everyone doing here?' It felt like the entire mafia world was there, and that never meant good. In a split second, he saw Reborn wearing that smirk, the one that meant 'I'm not going to like this' which usually translated into 'this is all Reborn's fault.'

Tsuna was paying so much attention to the look on Reborn's face that he ran right into someone, smacking his nose into said person's chest and in the process of taking a couple steps back, he tripped over Enma's feet, causing both of them to fall backwards. Tsuna looked up, seeing the person that he ran into, who he recognized as a lower member of the Varia. Also, all the people who had arrived were all standing in his way. 'Oh if Mukuro hasn't pissed off Hibari already then the crowding definitely will, and I don't want to be around when he finds out.' Even after all these years, he could still remember all the beatings he got from the ex-prefect while they were in school, plus the ones he continued to get during their training.

It didn't take long before the others from the dining room caught up with them, including those who were out for blood, who he discovered to be Mukuro and his father, since he already knew one was his Cloud Guardian.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna, is it true?" asked Reborn, dangerously calm.

"Is what true?"

"Are you sleeping with the Simon Decimo?"

There was no way that anyone could miss the blush on Tsuna's face, nor the one on Enma that was almost as dark as his eyes. After being around the brunet for so long, everyone had grown accustomed to the way the brunet expressed his emotions, especially the ones when he was embarrassed. Hence, the answer to Reborn's question was obvious. Some mafiosi around them started banging their heads against walls, the ground or any other hard surface they could get to while sobbing about their lost money, knowing there was no chance of getting a cent back from Mammon.

If he wasn't cornered by murderous men, Tsuna would be worried about the damage those heads were causing to the mansion. But right now, he could feel the aura behind him getting more dangerous, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see the evil look a certain pineapple and a look that could kill coming from his father, who was being restrained by Basil. 'Hibari certainly is ready to bite people to death.' Especially a certain redhead and probably him as well. He could only hope that he and Enma will somehow get out of this alive.

And all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? Reviews on this one would be greatly appreciated as I never write sequels.
> 
> On a side note, would it surprise anyone if I told you that I've never read an 0027/2700 story in my life, so I surprised when I wrote this 2-shot.


End file.
